Besos
by Mizuki-chan12
Summary: Sanji y Usopp, como la pareja que eran, amaban besarse, aunque cada uno tenía sus situaciones favoritas para besar al otro. Sanji x Usopp YAOI (chico x chico) One Piece no me pertenece, en propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Portada hecha por NokamaSquad, el editor Luffy, en Wattpad.


Amargo y con un fuerte sabor a tabaco, así fue como sabíamos los besos de Sanji. Usopp no era un fumador, no le gusta lo atractivo y, hasta cierto punto, le desagradaba la dependencia que terminan como personas en una pequeña tira de papel enrollado. A pesar de eso, no se puede negar a adorar ni a ser besado por los labios de Sanji, se puede considerar casi como la dependencia que tenía el rubio por los cigarrillos, como la nicotina que se tiene fuera de la transferencia al cocinero y que no tiene que pensar parar de probarlos una y otra vez.

Una vez, Inefable, casi etérea de la cual nunca se hartaría.

Ambos eran adictos a los labios del otro, pero claro que tenían sus tipos de besos favoritos. Sanji amaba besó por sorpresa, cuando el hombre estaba concentrado inventando nuevas armas o haciendo uno de sus experimentos en la cocina del sol, y no era necesario besarlo en los labios, ni en la nariz ni en la mejilla. satisfactorio

Por su parte, Usopp adoraba los besos que se daban antes de dormir, ese momento cuando ambos estaban agotados durante el día y se encontraban acostados en la misma cama o hamaca, un punto de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahí, entre la armonía y la calma que solo les puedo brindar la noche, era Sanji lo que se consigue con más delicadeza que la costumbre, cuando se tocó como se hizo la cosa de la porcelana más fina y tuviese miedo de romperlo, y cuando los besos Tomar ese dulce matiz que lo embriagaban, deseando poder estar siempre en los brazos del otro.

Si bien ninguno coincidió en cuál era su situación favorita para que nos dijeran, y también en el pasado.

En ese momento no había tenido tiempo para los besos y con la delicadeza, así como volvimos a exigirnos y apasionarnos porque no sabríamos ni a usted ni a usted ni a usted ni a usted ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie. lo mejor.

En estos instantes Usopp se redondea en la cubierta, acabo de tener una pelea algo difícil y Sanji había resultado bastante herido.

—¿Sigues preocupado? Ya quita esa cara.

—¡Zoro! ¿Tú no deberías estar recostado en la enfermería? Además, te quitaste las vendas.

—Son solo unos cuantos rasguños, no son nada importante. Además, las vendas me quitan la movilidad para mover mis espadas.

—Estoy seguro de que Chopper no estaría muy de acuerdo… —Murmuró el narigón.

—Ya quita esa cara, Usopp. —Se recargó en la barandilla del Sunny— Ya casi le terminan de curar las heridas al cejas de sushi.

Frunció ligeramente el seño ante del apodo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de esos dos. —Quedó muy herido, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe.

—Tú también estás herido, ¿no te rompiste la nariz en la batalla?

—Ya me ha pasado antes.

—Y él ya se ha roto un par de costillas antes. —Comentó con sorna para luego ponerse serio—. Escucha, no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a decir, pero Sanji es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que me gustaría reconocer, así que estás heridas no son nada. Estará como nuevo en unos cuantos días, ¿de acuerdo? —Y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, posiblemente a tomar algo de sake de la cocina, aprovechando la ausencia del cocinero, o por lo menos eso teorizó Usopp.

Seguía un poco inquieto, pero no podía negar que las palabras del espadachín lo habían tranquilizado un poco, por lo que solo quedaba intentar distraer su mente mientras Chopper terminaba de hacer su trabajo.

Sanji salió finalmente de la enfermería, al final sus heridas parecían más graves de lo que realmente eran, solo necesitaba reposar un poco y estaría como nuevo.

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina cuando observó que Usopp se encontraba viendo el mar recargado en la barandilla, se veía pensativo. Sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente por detrás y, cuando estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana lo abrazó, haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.

—Sanji —Se volteó—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿no te duele demasiado?

Rio levemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. —Tranquilízate Usopp, se necesita más que un par de golpes para derrotarme.

—Fueron más que "unos cuantos golpes".

—¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó, dando por finalizado el tema.

—Ya no, Chopper es un buen médico.

—Me había dicho que te rompieron la nariz, si tuviera a ese bastardo en frente de mi… —Murmuró sintiendo como la ira corría por sus venas, intentando encender un cigarrillo en busca de su preciada nicotina.

—Tranquilízate, Sanji, ya le he derrotado. El tipo era fuerte, pero nada que ¡yo, el gran Usopp, no pudiera resolver!

El cocinero sonrió con ternura mientras ve su pareja, y también las aventuras y los aires de grandeza que se ven a menudo. Sin pensárselo más guardó el cigarrillo en su paquete y acercó su rostro al moreno. —Usopp… —Murmuró levemente sobre sus labios antes de aventurarse a besarlos. Usopp correspondió tímidamente mientras colocamos sus manos temblorosas en la nuca del rubio y este tomaba de las caderas.

_Un momento de reencuentro_ .

Sí, ambos tenían diferentes momentos favoritos, pero siempre estaban deseosos de poder encontrar un nuevo y poder juntar sus labios una vez más.


End file.
